Yvonne
Yvonne, a character in the Endless Summer series, is a pirate. She is first seen in ''Book 2'', Chapter 4. Appearance Yvonne has dark skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a classic pirate's outfit. Personality She originally comes off as hostile, selfish, and greedy. She is also charismatic and seductive. As the story progresses, she seems to become more selfless and starts to care about others, although this may be the result of the Endless's manipulation of her. Part of her personality may be based off the French stereotypes of being extremely flirtatious and kissing someone on both cheeks repeatedly. In Book 3, Chapter 2, she eats a dried leech, mistaking it for seaweed, which causes her to behave even more seductive than usual. Chapters Endless Summer Book 2 * Chapter 4: Island Justice * Chapter 5: There Are Many Things I Keep Hidden * Chapter 6: You Can’t Save Everyone * Chapter 7: Everything at Once (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Self-Destruct Book 3 * Chapter 1: Time Escapes Me * Chapter 2: Tricks of the Trade * Chapter 3: What Doesn't Kill Us * Chapter 4: You've Come Into Your Own * Chapter 5: The More Things Change * Chapter 7: Where I Needed You To Be * Chapter 8: You Are a Warrior * Chapter 12: You Mean The World to Me (Determinant) Relationships Captain Malatesta Yvonne was Malatesta's first mate and it is implied they had a sexual relationship. Malatesta eventually grew jealous of Yvonne, stole her beloved cutlass, and made her walk the plank. Malatesta wrote a letter for Yvonne on Sharktooth Isle where it is implied he used profane language towards her. When they meet again in Book 3, Chapter 2, they immediately start insulting each other and get into a fistfight. Patrice Patrice is Yvonne's younger brother who died of the White Plaque while she was on her first tour on a pirate ship. Devastated to learn of his fate upon her return, she went looking for the Fountain of Youth, intending to use it to save Patrice's life. In Book 3, Chapter 5 it is however revealed that restoring a person's health is beyond the Fountain's powers. Yvonne can say her final goodbyes in a premium scene of the same chapter.. Jake McKenzie It is hinted she has a crush on Jake. She flirtatiously spanks him with her cutlass and has no problem stripping naked in front of him. Your Character They originally have a hostile relationship when she threatens you with a pistol, believing that you work for Captain Malatesta. However, you calmly explain to her that La Huerta send her through a rift in time and her old crew died hundreds of years ago. She enlists you to help her find a compass in exchange for getting your group off of Sharktooth Isle. In Book 2, Chapter 6, she refuses to stay and fight Cetus, believing that you and your friends are insane to risk your lives. In the Bonus Scene of Act 5, she finds her way to the Threshold, where her way is barred. The Endless displays their powers and tells her to go back and help you. In the Act 6 Epilogue, it is revealed that she saved you from drowning after you fell out of the Arachnid helicopter and gives you mouth to mouth resuscitation. She insists on bringing you to the Threshold and actively helps you and Uqzhaal solve the puzzle left for you by the Endless. It is implied that she might have a crush on you since she has a habit of kissing you on both cheeks and sometimes calls you "Mon Amour", which is French for "My Love". However, she isn't a love interest, so this may be a parody of Francophone stereotypes. If you choose to let her say goodbye to Patrice, she will still take time for herself, but will leave on better terms with you. She promises to return to help you fight Rourke when the time is right. Gallery BTSESBook2Playlist.png|Character Inspiration from PB Yvonne full.png|First appearance Yvonne with Chouchou.png|Wielding her cutlass Chouchou Trivia * On November 21st, 2017, a blog update revealed that she is afraid of ghosts.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/11/21/endless-summer-book-3 This is confirmed in Chapter One of Book Three. * One of her main goals on La Huerta is to find the legendary Fountain of Youth. * She is bad at surfing. * She can hold her breath for twelve minutes. * The writing for Yvonne's character is inspired by the song, Ocean's Brawl by Coeur de Pirate. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 * In an alternate timeline, she and Jake McKenzie were lovers. * She bears a resemblance to Isabela, a Dragon Age II character. They both are pirates, get flirty with people around, and even have a similar appearance.https://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Isabela#Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Endless Summer' Characters